Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital device and, more particularly, to a digital device and a method for controlling the same that can equally control a luminance of a device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display device includes a flat screen. However, with the recent development of a flexible panel, display devices being equipped with a curved screen are being researched and developed. For example, the display device may correspond to a mobile phone, a smart phone, a computer, a tablet personal computer (tablet PC), a notebook (or laptop) computer, a netbook, a Television (TV), other broadcast receiving device, and so on.
More specifically, for example, a display device that can realize both a flat mode and a curved mode enables a user to select a wanted (or desired) display mode in accordance with contents being displayed on the display device.